wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXVIII
Ojciec Wyszoniek obawiał się nawet, czy i po powtórnym rozbudzeniu nie chwyci Juranda dur i nie odejmie mu na długo przytomności. Tymczasem obiecał księżnie i Zbyszkowi, że im da znać, gdy stary rycerz przemówi, a po ich odejściu sam udał się na spoczynek. Jakoż Jurand rozbudził się dopiero w drugie święto przed samym południem, ale za to zupełnie przytomny. Księżna i Zbyszko byli przy tym obecni, więc on, siadłszy na łożu, spojrzał na nią, poznał i rzekł: – Miłościwa pani... Dlaboga, tom ja w Ciechanowie? – I przespaliście święto – odrzekła pani. – Śniegi mnie przysypały. Kto mnie zratował? – Ten rycerz: Zbyszko z Bogdańca. Pamiętacie, w Krakowie... A Jurand popatrzył chwilę swoim zdrowym okiem na młodzieńca i rzekł: – Pamiętam... A gdzie Danuśka? – Nie jechała przecie z wami? – spytała z niepokojem księżna. – Jakże miała ze mną jechać, kiedy to ja do niej jechał? Zbyszko i księżna spojrzeli po sobie w mniemaniu, że to jeszcze gorączka mówi przez usta Jurandowe, po czym pani rzekła: – Ocknijcie się, na miły Bóg! Nie było–li z wami dziewczyny? – Dziewczyny? Ze mną? – spytał ze zdumieniem Jurand. – Bo wasi ludzie poginęli, ale jej między nimi nie znaleźli. Czemuścieją ostawili w Spychowie? Ów zaś powtórzył jeszcze raz, ale już z trwogą w głosie: – W Spychowie? Toć ona przy was, miłościwa pani, nie przy mnie! – Przecie przysłaliście po nią do leśnego dworca ludzi i pismo! – W imię Ojca i Syna! – odpowiedział Jurand. – Zgoła po nią nie posyłałem. Wówczas księżna przybladła nagle. – Co to jest? – rzekła – zali wyście pewni, że przytomnie mówicie? – Na miłosierdzie boskie, gdzie dziecko? – zawołał, zrywając się, Jurand. Ojciec Wyszoniek, usłyszawszy to, wyszedł pospiesznie z izby, a księżna mówiła dalej: – Słuchajcie: przybył poczet zbrojny i pisanie od was do leśnego dworca po Danuśkę. W piśmie było, że was belki w pożarze przytłukły... żeście na wpół oślepli i że chcecie dziecko widzieć... Wzięli Danuśkę i pojechali... – Gorze! – zawołał Jurand. – Jako Bóg na niebie, tak ni ognia nijakiego w Spychowie nie było, ni ja po nią nie posyłałem! A wtem wrócił ksiądz Wyszoniek z listem, który podał Jurandowi, i zapytał: – Nie waszego to księdza pisanie? – Nie wiem. – A pieczęć. – Pieczęć moja. Co w piśmie stoi? Ojciec Wyszoniek odczytał pismo, Jurand słuchał, chwytając się za włosy, po czym rzekł: – Pismo zmyślone!... pieczęć udana! Gorze duszy mojej! Chwycili mi dziecko i zatracą! – Kto? – Krzyżaki! – Rany boskie! Księciu trzeba oznajmić! Niech posłów śle do mistrza! – zawołała pani. – Jezu miłosierny, ratujże ją i wspomagaj!... I to rzekłszy, wybiegła z krzykiem z izby. Jurand wyskoczył z łoża i począł gorączkowo wciągać szaty na swój olbrzymi grzbiet. Zbyszko siedział jak skamieniały, ale po chwili zaciśnięte zęby jego poczęły zgrzytać złowrogo. – Skąd wiecie, że Krzyżaki ją porwały? – zapytał ksiądz Wyszoniek. – Na mękę Bożą przysięgnę! – Czekajcie!... Może być. Przyjeżdżali skarżyć się na was do leśnego dworca... Chcieli pomsty na was... – I oni ją porwali! – zawołał nagle Zbyszko. To rzekłszy, wybiegł z izby i poskoczywszy do stajen, kazał zaprzęgać wozy i konie siodłać, sam nie wiedząc dobrze, dlaczego to czyni. Rozumiał tylko, że trzeba iść na ratunek Danusi – i to zaraz – i aż do Prus – i tam wyrwać ją z wrogich rąk albo zginąć. Po czym wrócił do komnaty, by powiedzieć Jurandowi, że oręż i konie zaraz będą gotowe. Był pewien, że Jurand z nim pojedzie. W sercu wrzał mu gniew, ból i żal – ale jednocześnie nie tracił nadziei, zdawało mu się bowiem, że we dwóch z groźnym rycerzem ze Spychowa potrafią wszystkiego dokazać – i że mogą się porwać choćby na całą potęgę krzyżacką. W izbie, prócz Juranda, ojca Wyszońka i pani, zastał także księcia i pana de Lorche oraz starego pana z Długolasu, którego książę, dowiedziawszy się o sprawie, wezwał także na naradę, a to dla jego rozumu i doskonałej znajomości Krzyżaków, u których przesiedział długie lata w niewoli. – Potrzeba poczynać roztropnie, by zaś zapalczywością nie zgrzeszyć i dziewki nie zgubić – mówił pan z Długolasu. – Mistrzowi należy się zaraz poskarżyć i jeśli W. Ks. Mość da do niego pisanie, to ja pojadę. – Pisanie dam i wy z nim pojedziecie – rzekł książę. – Nie damy dziecku zginąć, tak mi dopomóż Bóg i Święty Krzyż. Mistrz boi się wojny z królem polskim i chodzi mu o to, by sobie i Semka, brata mego, i mnie zjednać... Jużci nie z jego rozkazania ją porwano – i nakaże ją oddać. – A jeśli z jego rozkazania? – spytał ksiądz Wyszoniek. – Chociaż to Krzyżak, więcej w nim uczciwości niż w innych – odrzekł książę – i jakom wam rzekł, prędzej by on mi teraz chciał wygodzić niż mnie rozgniewać. Potęga Jagiełłowa nie śmiech... Hej! zalewali oni nam sadła za skórę, póki mogli, ale ninie obaczyli się, że jak jeszcze i my Mazury pomożem Jagiełłę, to będzie źle... Lecz pan z Długolasu począł mówić: – Prawda jest. Krzyżaki po próżnicy niczego nie czynią; toteż tak miarkuję, że jeśli dziewkę porwali, to jeno dlatego, by Jurandowi miecz z rąk wytrącić i alibo wykup wziąć, alibo ją wymienić. Tu zwrócił się do pana ze Spychowa: – Kogo macie teraz z jeńców? – De Bergowa – odpowiedział Jurand. – Znacznyż to kto? – Widzi się, że znaczny. Pan de Lorche, usłyszawszy nazwisko de Bergowa, począł o niego wypytywać i dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie, rzekł: – To krewny hrabiego Geldrii, wielkiego dobrodzieja Zakonu i z rodu Zakonowi zasłużonego. – Tak jest – rzekł pan z Długolasu, przetłumaczywszy obecnym jego słowa. – De Bergowowie wielkie piastowali dostojeństwa w Zakonie. – A przecież Danveld i de Lowe okrutnie się o niego upominali – rzekł książę. – Co który gębę otworzył, to mówił, że de Bergow musi być wolny. Jako Bóg w niebie, tak niechybnie po to oni dziewkę porwali, by de Bergowa wydostać. – Za czym ją i oddadzą – rzekł ksiądz. – Ale lepiej by wiedzieć, gdzie jest – rzekł pan z Długolasu. – Bo dajmy, że mistrz spyta: komu mam rozkazać, by ją oddał? Cóż mu powiemy? – Gdzie jest? – rzekł głucho Jurand. – Nie trzymają oni jej pewnie na pograniczu, ze strachu, bym jej nie odbił, jeno gdzieś ją na dalekie mierzeje wiślane albo morskie wywieźli. A Zbyszko rzekł: – Znajdziem ją i odbijem. Lecz książę wybuchnął nagle tłumionym gniewem: – Z dworca mojego psubraty ją porwały, przeto i mnie pohańbiły, a tego im nie daruję, pókim żyw. Dość mi ich zdrad! dość napastliwości! Wolej każdemu wilkołaków mieć za sąsiadów! Ale teraz musi mistrz tych komturów pokarać i dziewkę wrócić, a do mnie posłów z przeprosinami słać. Inaczej – wici roześlę! Tu uderzył pięścią w stół i dodał: – O wa! Brat z Płocka pójdzie za mną, i Witold, i króla Jagiełłowa potęga. Dość folgi! Święty by cierpliwość przez nozdrza wyparsknął. Juże mi dość! Umilkli wszyscy, czekając z naradą, póki się w nim gniew nie uspokoi. Anna Danuta zaś ucieszyła się, że książę bierze tak do serca sprawę Danusi, albowiem wiedziała, iż był cierpliwy, ale i zawzięty, i że gdy raz co przedsięweźmie, to już nie zaniecha, póki na swoim nie postawi. Po czym zabrał głos ksiądz Wyszoniek. – Był niegdyś w Zakonie posłuch – rzekł – i żaden komtur nie śmiał bez pozwoleństwa kapituły i mistrzowego nic na swoją rękę poczynać. Dlatego Bóg podał w ich ręce kraje tak znaczne, że prawie ich nad wszelką inną ziemską potęgę wywyższył. Ale teraz nie masz między nimi ni posłuchu, ni prawdy, ni uczciwości, ni wiary. Nic, jeno chciwość a złoba taka, jakoby wilkami, nie ludźmi byli. Jakże im słuchać przykazań mistrza albo kapituły, skoroć i boskich nie słuchają? Każdy na swoim zamku jako książę udzielny siedzi – i jeden drugiemu w złem pomaga. Poskarżym się mistrzowi – a oni się zaprą. Mistrz każe im dziewkę oddać, a oni nie oddadzą – albo też rzekną: "Nie masz jej u nas, bośmy jej nie porywali". Każe im przysiąc, to i przysięgną. Co tedy nam robić? – Co robić? – rzekł pan z Długolasu. – Niech Jurand jedzie do Spychowa. Jeśli ją porwali dla okupu albo by ją na de Bergowa wymienić, to muszą dać znać i dadzą znać nie komu innemu, jeno Jurandowi. – Porwali ją ci, którzy do leśnego dworca przyjeżdżali – rzekł ksiądz. – To ich mistrz pod sąd odda albo każe im pole Jurandowi dać. – Pole – zawołał Zbyszko – mnie muszą dać, bom ja ich wpierw pozwał! A Jurand odjął ręce od twarzy i zapytał: – Którzy to byli w leśnym dworcu? – Był Danveld i stary de Lowe, i dwóch braci: Gotfryd i Rotgier – odpowiedział ksiądz. – Skarżyli się i chcieli, by książę wam rozkazał de Bergowa z niewoli wypuścić. Ale książę, dowiedziawszy się od Fourcy'ego, że Niemcy to pierwsi was napadli, zgromił ich i z niczym odprawił. – Jedźcie do Spychowa – rzekł książę – bo oni tam się zgłoszą. Nie uczynili tego dotąd dlatego, że Danveldowi giermek tego oto młodego rycerza ramię pokruszył, gdy im pozwanie woził. Jedźcie do Spychowa, a jak się zgłoszą, to mnie dawajcie znać. Oni wam dziecko za de Bergowa odeślą, aleja przeto pomsty nie poniecham, bo i mnie pohańbili, z dworca ją mojego biorąc. Tu gniew począł go chwytać na nowo, gdyż istotnie Krzyżacy wyczerpali wszelką jego cierpliwość – i po chwili dodał: – Hej! dmuchali i dmuchali w ogień, ale w końcu pyski poparzą. – Zaprą się! – powtórzył ksiądz Wyszoniek. – Jak raz Jurandowi oznajmią, że dziewka u nich, to się nie będą mogli zaprzeć – odpowiedział nieco niecierpliwie Mikołaj z Długolasu. – Wierzę, że jej na pograniczu nie trzymają – i że, jako słusznie wymiarkował Jurand, do dalszych zamków albo na morskie mierzeje ją wywieźli, ale gdy będzie dowód, że to oni – to się przed mistrzem nie zaprą. A Jurand począł powtarzać jakimś dziwnym i zarazem strasznym głosem: – Danveld, Lowe, Gotfryd i Rotgier... Mikołaj z Długolasu polecił jeszcze wysłać bywałych a przebiegłych ludzi do Prus, aby się w Szczytnie i Insborku wywiedzieli, czy Jurandówna tam jest, a jeśli nie, to dokąd została wywieziona; po czym książę wziął kostur w rękę i wyszedł, by wydać odpowiednie rozkazy, księżna zaś zwróciła się do Juranda, chcąc go dobrym słowem pokrzepić: – Jakoże wam jest? – spytała Ów zaś przez chwilę nic nie odpowiedział, jakby nie słyszał pytania, a potem nagle rzekł: – Jakoby mnie kto w dawną ranę ugodził. – Ale ufajcie w miłosierdzie boskie; wróci Danuśka, jeno im de Bergowa oddajcie. – Nie pożałowałbym im i krwi. Księżna zawahała się, czyby mu zaraz o ślubie nie wspomnieć, ale pomyślawszy nieco, nie chciała przyrzucać nowego zmartwienia do ciężkich już i tak nieszczęść Juranda i przy tym ogarnął ją jakiś strach. "Będą jej szukali ze Zbyszkiem, niech mu Zbyszko przy sposobności powie – rzekła sobie – a ninie w głowie by się mu mogło do reszty pomieszać". Więc wolała mówić o czym innym. – Wy nas nie winujcie – rzekła. – Przyjechali ludzie w waszych barwach, z pismem z waszą pieczęcią oznajmującym, jakoście chorzy, jako oczy wam gasną i jako na dziecko raz jeszcze spojrzeć chcecie. Jakże się było przeciwić i ojcowego przykazania nie spełnić? Jurand zaś podjął ją pod nogi. – Ja nikogo nie winuję, miłościwa pani. – I to wiedzcie, że Bóg ją wam odda, bo oko Jego jest nad nią. Ześle on jej poratowanie, jako na ostatnich łowach zesłał, gdy srogi tur na nas uderzył – a Pan Jezus natchnął Zbyszka, żeby nas bronił. Sam ci o mało nie stradał żywota i długo potem chorzał, ale Danuśkę i mnie obronił, za co mu książę dał pas i ostrogi. Widzicie!... Ręka boska jest nad nią. Pewnie, że dziecka żal. Myślałam, że z wami przyjedzie, że ją obaczę, najmilszą, a tymczasem... I głos jej zadrżał, i łzy puściły się z oczu, a w Jurandzie tłumiona dotychczas rozpacz zerwała się na chwilę, nagła i straszna jak wicher. Chwycił rękoma swe długie włosy, a głową począł bić w belki ściany, jęcząc i powtarzając chrapliwym głosem: –Jezu! Jezu! Jezu!... Lecz Zbyszko skoczył ku niemu i potrząsnąwszy go z całą siłą za ramiona, zawołał: – W drogę nam! Do Spychowa! Krzyżacy 28